Complete Opposites
by StephieyyPotter
Summary: Lily and her friend, Celia are complete opposites. So, what happens when, after Celia starts dating Sirius Black, Celia and Sirius hatch a plan to get Lily to go out with James? Rated T for language and references. L&J, SB&OC, RL&OC, going to be a twoshot
1. Celia&Sirius

**A/N: My second fic! Yay! Ok, so this one is about Lily Evans, and her best friend, Celia, though in this chapter, Celia's name is never mentioned, since it is from her POV. This first chapter is how Celia ends up going out with Sirius Black. The second chapter is going to be about how they get Lily and James together. It's all cannon, I think, except for the fact that this takes place in fifth year, and in the books Lily and James get toghether in their seventh year. R&R please! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Jo is rich, I'm not. Which do _you_ think owns Harry Potter?**

Lily and I had met when we were only 11, while waiting to be sorted into our houses. Immediately, we were best friends. The thing was, we had nothing in common, besides our friendship. She liked blue, I liked pink. She didn't were makeup, I did. She hated boys, and I was all about them. As we grew older, instead of growing apart, we grew closer. We complemented each other, we kept each other in check. Then, in fourth year, we realized we had another similarity: we both had boy that were chasing us. This brought about a whole new realm of differences. When James flirted with her, she slapped him. When Sirius flirted with me, I flirted back. When the Marauders tried to be friends with us, she scoffed, and hid in her books. I joined in, and discovered my love of pranking. Although most friends would have grown apart, we stayed the same. I quite like hanging out with both groups -- the Marauders, and my roommates -- so I did. Surprisingly, no one cared.

* * *

Today started as any other in our fifth year. As usual, Lily, Alice, Mary, Lindsey, and I, argued over who would get first shower, did our makeup (minus Lily, who still refused my begging), and went down to the common room. As usual, Sirius stood up from his place and walked over to me.

"How's my girl today?" he asked, enveloping me in a hug.

"I'm great," I replied, as always, returning the hug. Sirius always called me 'his girl', and I didn't really mind. I knew that he liked me, and I liked him back. The only reason why I didn't snog him then and there was because of his track record, which was very bleak. He'd go out with a girl for a week, then break it off with her like she had no feelings. I just didn't was to be hurt, so we stayed friends.

Then, like every morning, James tried to copy Sirius, and hugged Lily, who promptly hit him, and walked out of the portrait hole. And, like every morning, Alice, Lindsey, and Mary followed her, I tried not to laugh, and James tried not to look put out.

"So, why don't we take a departure from tradition today, and leave these three gits behind, and take a walk after breakfast?" Sirius asked me as he James, Peter, Remus, and I walked down to breakfast.

I was surprised. It was a Saturday, so usually we all went to Hogsmead together. These trips were always fun, as it was the only time Lily, Alice, Lindsey, Mary, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and I were all together (unless one of us had a date, usually Sirius with his weekly girlfriend, or Alice with Frank). It was interesting to watch Lindsey and Remus interact, as I knew Lindsey had a thing for Remus. I wondered why he wanted to go on a walk with me. I thought about it for a moment, then said, "Sure, why not?"

Breakfast passed monotonously, and I sat with my roommates today, as I wouldn't see them later. I usually alternated whom I sat with, depending on if I was involved with the latest Marauder prank or not.

When I finished, I told my friends where I was going, with much excited squeals from all around, as everyone knew how much I liked Sirius, except Sirius. Even Remus knew, though he was the only Marauder I trusted with the matter. I excused myself, and walked up the aisle to Sirius, who was sitting with his back to me. I walked up behind him, and covered his eyes childishly. "Guess who?" I asked childishly. It was one of the little games we played, just for fun. I'd cover his eyes, and ask 'guess who', and he'd think of a response satisfactory enough to make me laugh.

"Hmmm," I could tell he was thinking, and then he said, "Mother, I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that."

I laughed, and sat down next to him. He grinned: as always, he had made me laugh.

I waited for him to finish his cereal, then he stood up, and bid his friends good-bye. I gave Remus a hug, and followed him out of the Great Hall. We walked outside, and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch.

That was another thing Lily and I differed in: I loved Quidditch, while you would be hard pressed to get her to even attend a game, let alone play.

Of course, watching Gryffindor was the most exciting, I thought. We had the most talented team the school had ever seen. With James, Alex Johnson (sixth year), and I as Chasers; Sirius and Damien Peakes (seventh year) as Beaters; David Wood (sixth year) as Keeper; and Lindsey as Seeker; we had won every game so far, were in first place, and had won the Quidditch Cup for the last two years. James, Sirius, Lindsey, and I always joked that the team had been nothing before we had joined in third year.

"Sirius?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, determinedly keeping a straight face.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"Well," he said slowly, still smiling, "we are obviously doing two things. We are walking, and talking."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "No, seriously."

"Why, my dear, everything I do, I do 'seriously', as I am Sirius."

I laughed again. "Fine, don't tell me."

We walked to the Pitch, and he whispered something that made the lock on the gates click open. I knew better by now than to ask how he did it. I already knew the answer: 'A Marauder never reveals his secrets.' We climbed up into the stands and sat down.

"Ok," I broke the silence. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, avoiding my eyes. "And, you?"

"Oh, shut up," I said, annoyed. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Well…" he looked down, "I _might_ be trying to tell you that I like you, and I _might_ want to know if you like me back. I also _might_ be scared out of my mind right now, because I _might_ be in love with you. Maybe." He said all of this very fast, and I stayed quiet, trying to make sense of it all. Then, it clicked: he just said that he loved me. Holy shit.

Realizing that I had been quiet for a while, I looked up at him. I truly didn't know what to say.

"Just say something," he said, reading my mind.

"I…I…I just don't know, Sirius. I like you, too, it's just…" I couldn't figure out how to explain my fears, so I just trailed off.

"It's just what?" he asked, trying to keep the sadness from his face.

"Oh, I don't know how to say it! I just…I _really_ like you, and I'm just afraid that I'll be like all the other girls: there for a week, then just thrown out. I don't want to be treated like that! It would hurt too much! I…I…" I had succumbed to tears, now. Shit. I was embarrassing myself, _and_ I was turning down Sirius Black. _The_ Sirius Black. The guy most girls dream about. I took a deep breath, then started again, "I don't want to be played with like some toy! All those other girls didn't care; they just wanted to sleep with you! I'm not like that."

"Really?" he asked. "That's why you don't want to go out with me? You're scared I'll _dump you_?"

I nodded meekly.

"No." he said, stunned. "No…I'd never…I just…" he seemed to collect himself, then he took a deep breath and began to explain. "All those other girls were just…that: other girls. They didn't mean anything. I'm not saying that's nice, I'm not saying that's fair, but I guess you could say I went out with them to get over _you_. I _like_ you. I really like you. I just never thought you'd feel the same way. I want you with them to get over it. But, every time, I realized they weren't you, and I didn't want them. So, I dumped them. And, as far as me _sleeping with them_, I never did. With any of them. Not once. It might surprise you to say this, but _I_ believe in virginity until marriage."

I laughed a bit at this.

"Ok," he laughed, "maybe I don't, but definitely not _this_ early in life. No way." He seemed sincere enough at this. "But, I _do_ care about you. A lot," he leaned in a bit towards me. "I swear, I am not going to throw you out in a week. Not ever, If I can help it." At this point, he was so close that I found it hard to refrain from kissing him.

"Oh, screw it," I said, and I leaned in, and kissed him. Surprised, he kissed me back.

When we came up for air, he asked, laughing, "Does that mean you'll go out with me, then?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Now, all we need to do is to get James and Lily together," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I have a plaaaan!"

He laughed, and kissed me again, "Ok, then, let's get started."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Hopefully I'll have the second chapter up soon! Ideas for the future are welcome, and, like before, I'll give virtual chocolate frogs with Dumbledore cards to all reviewers! Love you all!**

**-Stephieyy**


	2. James&Lily

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the second, and last chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was a but busy. Just one thing: in this chapter, I switch back and forth between Celia's POV and a third person POV because at some ponts, Celia isn't there. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is awesome, BUT I dont own it. Too bad.**

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Sirius asked me as we walked back up to the castle, hand in hand.

"We are going to force James to do to Lily what you just did for me," I said offhandedly.

"What, snog her?" he asked, bemused. "Well, that won't be hard on James' end, but I'm a bit worried about _Lily's_ reaction to that."

"No," I laughed, "_not_ snog her. We both know that James loves Lily, right?"

"Yes…" He answered slowly.

"But, Lily thinks that he just asks her out because he likes the chase," I continued.

"Yeah…" He still seemed a bit confused at this.

"So," I finished, "all we have to do is get James to tell Lily that he loves her."

"And, how the _hell_ are we going to do that?" he asked, "Plus, she won't believe him."

"Ok, to answer your first question…I don't know. Yet," he laughed. "_But_, she will believe him once she listens to him sincerely tell her _why_ he loves her. Trust me, she's not thick, she'll believe him."

"Yeah, _if _we get her to shut up insulting him for long enough to get the words out," Sirius countered.

"True…" I agreed, I was stuck. Then, in one amazing stroke of brilliance, it came to me. "I've got it!" I shouted, louder than I thought I would. Many people looked around and stared. I promptly hid behind Sirius, and tried to look innocent.

"What was that for?" he asked, trying to decide if he was amused or annoyed.

"I. Am. Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"I know," he said, his eyes twinkling, "but, why?"

"I just figured out what we are going to do!"

* * *

So, the plan was set. We had plenty of time to get it ready, was everyone else was in Hogsmead. When they got back, Sirius and I quickly enlightened Remus to our brilliant plan, and he agreed to help.

And, at 7:30, just according to plan, Remus stood up from where he had been sitting with the rest of us, and mentioned that it was time for the 'prefect's meeting.

"Prefect's meeting?" Lily asked. "I must have forgotten!" she, too, jumped up, and they left in silence.

"Phase one, complete," Sirius whispered. We both grinned.

I knew, then, I had about five minutes. "I'm gonna go down to the kitchen. Anyone wanna come with?" I prayed James would volunteer. Thankfully, he did.

"Sure," he agreed, and we got up, and left through the portrait. As soon as we got out of the Fat Lady's line of view, I pushed James against the wall.

"Listen, James, we don't have much time," I said, as he started to protest. "All I can say is you better tell Lily that you love her, and why, in the five seconds you have before she tries to hex you, or you might not live to see your next birthday, and it sure as hell won't be by my doing. Don't touch her either, unless this works, cause then we'll all die with you. You got it?" he nodded, confused. I quickly pushed him through a hidden door, and sat down, catching my breath. I may be good at Quidditch, but it can't keep a fifth year boy pinned to the wall forever!

* * *

**At the same time…**

Remus and Lily walked in silence, until, quite suddenly, Remus led Lily into a hidden room, and shut the door.

"Why are we here?" Lily asked.

"This is where the meeting is tonight." Remus answered, saying exactly what he memorized. "You see, some kids were sneaking around, trying to listen in on the meetings, so we switched places. The Head Boy told me, and he told me to tell you. I just figured I'd tell you on the way there."

"But, why isn't anyone here?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Remus had a practiced answer for this, too. "I wanted to be a bit early, so no kids had a chance of sneaking in and hiding before the meeting."

Then, just as scheduled, a large _bang_ went off outside.

"Must be the kids," Remus said. "You stay here so they can't come in, and I'll go outside and get them." He left quickly.

* * *

"How'd it go?" I asked from outside the room.

"Brilliant," Remus said sarcastically, "Lily is confused out of her mind. And you?"

"James is the same way," I laughed.

"Well, I had fun," Sirius said. "I always take an excuse to blow something up!" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

Remus raised his eyebrow at the pair of us. We still hadn't enlightened our clueless friends about our new relationship status.

"Do I want to know?" Remus asked.

"Probably not, Moony," Sirius said seriously. (No pun intended)

I punched him lightly. "Don't scare him." I turned toward Remus. "Me and Sirius are going out now!" I nearly squeaked.

"Congratulations!" Remus exclaimed. He hugged me tightly.

"What, no hug for me?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"Of course, Padfoot," Remus said, hugging Sirius. "Let's hope James and Lily turn out the same way."

* * *

**Back to Lily...**

Almost immediately after Remus left, _James_ burst in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Lily answered. "Remus said that the meeting was here!"

"Well, Celia said something to me about telling you that I love you and why, then shoved me in here!" he shot back. Then he realized what he said, and turned bright red. "Uhhh…" he mumbled.

"You…You _love_ me? Yeah, right!" Lily laughed.

James seemed to be doing some very quick thinking. He decided to wing it, and do what Celia said. "Yeah, I do, actually. Very much. Wanna know why?"

"Enlighten me." Lily answered sarcastically.

After a pause to collect his thoughts, James softly started talking. "I love you for the way you aren't like other girls. You don't cake on make-up, and delude yourself into thinking it makes you look better. I know for a fact that you are the prettiest girl in the school, even without _eyeliner_ on. I love the way you actually care about school, and you work hard to get good grades. I love the way you always help others, even those who haven't been nice to you. If anyone asks, you're always there. You help the first years get to class. You're so selfless, so loyal to your friends. You're even civil to me, even though I'm a prat to you. I love the way you don't care about material things. You don't care if someone is rich or poor, you treat them the same. You're amazing. That's why I love you."

He said this so sincerely that, just like Celia predicted, Lily believed him. She saw him in a new light. She liked that light. Very much. But, She had to be sure. "So…" she tried to collect her now-befuddled thoughts, "so…it wasn't just the chase?"

"Of course not, Lily. It was—it is—so much more." He answered. "You just never gave me a chance to let you know."

"Well, I think karma got back around to bite me. I'd never thought I'd hear the words come out of my mouth, but," she sighed good-naturedly, "Go out with me, Potter?"

He kissed her gently before saying, "It's James."

She grinned, and he leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

Remus got his wish, and suddenly, nothing was the same. After that legendary day (to us) the Saturday morning routine changed. Yes, we still fought over the shower. Lily still didn't wear makeup. We still walked down to the common room, and Sirius still asked, "How's my girl?"

But, now, instead of a hug, I responded with a kiss.

And, when James tried to copy Sirius, he got a kiss, too. (Which, I am told, is much better than being hit.)

We all walked down to the Great Hall together, now, and I never had to alternate who I sat with.

Yes, Lily and I were still different. I was still a romantic flirt, Lily hid her feelings while in public. I still liked pink, while she preferred blue. I still helped the Marauders with pranks, while she preferred to stay out of it. But, we both still had something in common: the memories of that day that both our relationships started. Those memories would last forever.

**A/N: Hellooo again! I'm finished here, tell me if you like it! Like before, virtual chocolate frogs with Dumbleodre cards to people who review! Also, I need advice: what sould my next fic be? Vote on my pro!**

**Love, Stephieyy**

* * *


End file.
